Ship vs Ship
by Smoshfan1231994
Summary: At Vidcon, Ian and Dan wait for Anthony so they can head to a party...hilarity ensues, as it turns into a small game of ship vs. ship against Danthony/Ianthony/ and Kalanthony.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor Danisnotonfire**

**Now, lets get something straight, I just thought it would be fun to do some "Ship to Ship" combat as a joke. That's all this is...I only jest, this is just a small, fun oneshot...****So...yeah, enjoy.**

* * *

" You sunk my battle ship, you british jerk." Teased Ian, making Dan laugh. The two were bored, and in the living room of the hotel. Waiting for Anthony to get out of the shower, and get dressed so they could go to the party. Still, Dan didn't mind, Ian was fun to hang out with.

" Shall we start again?" Asked Dan, Ian nodded and they began to play again.

" Just make sure to stay away from my ship." Said Ian, Dan smirked and affectionately rolled his eyes before waving his hand.

" I make no promises." Said Dan, though he decided to have some fun with this and tease Ian.

" The S. S. Danthony will persevere." He joked, Ian scoffed and replied.

" Puh-lease, Ianthony's totally gonna win." Said Ian joking as well, the two looked at each other and smirked...indeed the "war" for Anthony's love was on. Both tried as hard as they could, when it ended in a tie. Both looked at each other and immediately stood up, slamming their hands down on the table.

" You do realize how this must be settled right?" Asked Dan, in an overly dramatic voice.

" A fight to the death!" Exclaimed Ian, both immediately turned and began playing Mortal Kombat. They looked up, as Kalel walked in.

" Having fun?" Asked Kalel, Ian and Dan nodded, not even looking up.

" We're in a ship to ship combat, Danthony, vs. Ianthony." Said Ian, his blue eyes focused firmly on the screen. Kalel furrowed her brows, and smirked... She knew about Ianthony (obviously) and she and Mel did enjoy teasing their boyfriends about it. Still, the Kalanthony ship wasn't represented...and well, it wasn't fair for the boys to have all the fun right?

" In that case, Team Kalanthony joins the war!" She exclaimed, both paused and looked up at her. They assumed, she might've been squicked out, or been turned off by this...well, at least Dan thought so.

He was surprised she was ok with it.

" In that case Kalanthony, join in alliance, with the Ianthony ship against Danthony." Said Ian, jumping up, and glomping Kalel...trying not to giggle at his dramatic voice.

" And together we can win this war and share Anthony." Kalel laughed, Dan stood up, also trying not to laugh...and failing miserably.

" What!, that is not fair we can't make alliances." Said Dan, pretending to be offended and mad. Ian smirked, and rolled his eyes.

" Of course we can, besides its strategy Danthony has a small fanbase, with Kalanthony in second, and Ianthony being the highest." He paused, and smirked...letting go of Kalel, and folding his arms.

" In which case, Kalanthony and Danthony must wage war to ally with Ianthony." Joked Ian, Kalel and Dan looked at each other.

" Shall we just jump him?" He asked teasingly, she looked at Ian whose eyes widened...she nodded, and both immediately pushed Ian on the bed and began to tickle him. Ian laughed as he tried to get away, He pulled Dan and Kalel in, tickling them...they stopped when Anthony walked out.

" What're you guys doing?" He asked, trying not to laugh...he'd heard perfectly well what was going on...and decided to play along with their game.

" Nothing." Said the three of them innocently.

" Oh, in that case, go on and fight for my love, like you were doing before." He replied, chuckling as they blushed red with embarrasment, and stood up. They cleared their throats and straightened themselves out before looking back at Anthony, who made a " go on" motion.

The trio smirked, and Kalel and Dan turned on Ian, who immediately went to the other side of the bed.

" Ha! fine, Ianthony works alone, and it is Ianthony who shall win!" He exclaimed, dodging as Dan grabbed a pillow, and tried to smack him with it. Anthony laughed as the three of them decided to have a pillow fight.

" Ok, ok guys...seriously, my cheeks hurt from laughing." Said Anthony, the trio smirked at each other.

" So tell us then Anthony, which ship do you prefer, obviously its Danthony right? After all, we British, are sophisticates and suave." Teased Dan, kissing Anthony's hand..making him laugh. Kalel and Ian narrowed their eyes playfully...oh it was on.

" He obviously, prefers Kalanthony, I mean right?" She asked, fluttering her eyelashes exaggeratedly, and smiling teasingly.

" Uh, you're both wrong...he likes Ianthony better, he's my teddy, and dreams about my fishbowl haircut." Teased Ian, Dan and Kalel looked at Ian curiously.

" What?" Asked Dan in confusion.

" Fanfic they read." Explained Kalel, Dan nodded in understanding. Before turning to Anthony, and smiling brilliantly.

" So, which ship shall it be Anthony?" Asked Dan, Anthony smirked and pretended to think long and hard about this. Before smirking, this was going to be fun.

" The one I love...he opened the door, and looked back to see Joven walking down the hall...and smirked.

" I ship Antshire." Said Anthony, with a big teasing smile, Joven immediately stopped and looked back at Anthony.

"Say what?" He replied in confusion, when Anthony winked and gave him a look that said " Play along." Dan, Kalel, and Ian poked their heads out and saw Joven.

" Threeway alliance between, Ianthony, Kalanthony, and Danthony against Antshire" Said Kalel, the other two nodded and rushed over. Joven laughed and ran, before smirking back at them.

" Hey, its not my fault, Anthony wants this." Said Joven, motioning towards himself. He laughed as the trio began to tickle him.

Anthony smiled and rolled his eyes affectionately...his friends were weird, silly, and strange...but they were his.


End file.
